Gender Swap
by Mermaid on land
Summary: What happens when Loki casts a spell on the Avengers changing their genders? Will they be able to change themselves back or will they remain the way they are forever? Mentions of Clintasha and Pepperony.
1. Chapter 1

**Gender Swap!**

Loki laughed as he raised his scepter to the Avengers. A ray of light hit the Avengers. They all shielded their eyes from the bright light. The light soon faded and they all opened their eyes and looked around to see if anything had happened. They were all surprised to see nothing had happened. They all laughed.

"Maintenance issues again Loki?" Tony said.

Loki frowned. They would all soon see his powers and then they will all be kneeling before him begging for forgiveness. Loki waved his scepter again and was gone.

The Avengers still laughing started walking back towards Stark Tower.

"He's the God of Mischief, are you kidding me? I've seen 8 years olds cause more mischief than him!" Steve said.

The Avengers all sat around talking and joking about what had happened earlier.

"Well me and Clint are off to bed." Natasha said grabbing hold of Clint's hand.

"Yep. Oh and Tony thanks again for letting us all stay here for awhile." Clint added in.

Bruce, Steve, and Thor all nodded in agreement. "Yeah thanks Tony." They all said.

Tony smiled. "It sure took a long time to convince Pepper to let you all stay here but she couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes." Tony said putting his hand on Pepper's shoulder.

"Nonsense. You guys are welcome here anytime." Pepper added.

Everyone soon started to head off to bed.

Pepper was peacefully having a dream about her and Tony when she suddenly awoke to a group of loud shrieks and screams. Pepper reached over to Tony's side of the bed to tap his shoulder. She reached over and felt nothing. She sat up to see that Tony was not beside her.

'Odd. I always have to wake Tony up in the morning. He never gets up by himself.' She thought

She stood up and let out a big yawn. She heard disembodied yells and decided to go check who was making all the ruckus.

She walked out of her and Tony's room and screamed at what she saw.

There stood Clint, Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor with boobs.

Pepper cautiously walked in the room.

"...What's going on?" She asked

"We like to know the same thing!" Steve said.

Pepper. looked at Tony as he stood fondling his own boobs. Clint looked at him and smiled as he started to do the same thing.

"...Why do you guys have breast?" Pepper asked.

"Well I woke up this morning and they were just there! I figured I was still dreaming so I went to the bathroom and well... I had female parts! I ran out here as fast as I could to alert everyone but all the guys were out here with the same issue as me." Bruce said.

"Does that mean...?" Pepper started to ask.

"WE'RE GIRLS!" All of the guys yelled at the same time.

"Any do any of you have an idea why you might be girls?" Pepper asked.

"Loki!' Thor yelled.

"Loki did this to you?" Pepper asked.

"Well...he did hit us with some ray from his scepter yesterday but nothing happened at that exact moment so we all thought it hadn't worked." Steve said.

Tony and Clint giggled in the background as they bounced around with their newly grown breast.

"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours. Damn right. I could teach you but I'd have to charge!" Clint and Tony sang in unison.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"What about Nata-" Pepper started to say.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Natasha screamed off in the distance.

She ran out to the rest of us. "Guys. My boobs are gone and I have a penis." She said trying to catch her breath.

Tony laughed. "She said penis."

Pepper glared at Tony. "Sorry Pep." he said.

Natasha looked around the room. "Oh my god. Who did th-" Natasha began to say.

"Loki." All the boys said at the same time.

Natasha's eye flinched. "That little-"

"Cursing him doesn't change anything." Thor said.

"Well then, what do we do now?" Natasha yelled.

"We need to find Loki and make him change us back!" Steve said.

Everyone agreed.

"Yeah...but we have no idea where he is." Clint said.

Thor smirked. "I know exactly where he is."

"But I like having boobs." Tony said with a pouty face.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the story so far! I was kind of iffy about writing this but I just thought what the heck, I love writing funny stories like this! I think I'll do a few more chapters. Please review and leave suggestions! I always use suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gender Swap**

**Chapter 2**

**Wow I got some really positive response for this story! So as promised here's more.**

Thor and all the other Avengers entered the dark bar. The bar was crowded and filled with cigarette smoke. Steve covered he nose and started to cough wildly.

"Not a fan of cigarettes?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head.

Many people looked at the group weird since all the men had two protruding bumps on their chest. Many pointed at them and hushed whispers filled the room.

Thor pointed over to a booth with a man who had his back to the group. Thor walked over to the man and put his hand on his shoulder. "Brother. We need to talk." Thor said.

Loki spun around. He had an evil grin on his face. He took a sip of his drink and looked over the group. He started to laugh crazily.

Thor grabbed his neck which made him choke. "What have you done to us?" Thor yelled.

The attention of the people in the bar had all turned to the group. Tony tapped Thor's shoulder.

"Maybe we should deal with this somewhere else." He said.

Thor grabbed Loki and walked him outside while the rest of he group followed behind.

Thor threw Loki up against the building walls outside. "TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Thor yelled again.

"It's all just a little fun." Loki said still managing to smile.

Thor's grip got tighter. Loki tried to struggle for air but Thor's hand was tightly bound around his air pipe.

"Thor. We can't kill him yet. We need answers." Bruce reminded him.

Thor released his grip and set Loki on his feet. Loki took a big breath in and dusted off his long trench coat.

"Loki. What did you do to us?" Natasha asked firmly.

Loki smiled. "Thanks for asking so nicely. As you can all see I have switched your sexes. The men now females and the female is now male." Loki said

"Well no shit Sherlock." Clint said.

Loki growled at his and showed his teeth. Clint retreated behind Natasha's back.

"If you would give me a chance to speak... I have done this all for a purpose." Loki said.

"And what purpose is that?" Steve asked

"You must embrace the inner female in you, or in Agent Romanoff's case, male." He said

"Embrace the inner female...Ok Loki just cut the shit. Just change us back!" Tony said.

"All in good time Stark. The only way you will be able to change back is to be the opposite sex. You must act, dress, and even speak as the opposite sex would. And if you fail to do this, you will stay this way...forever." Loki said.

Steve let out a quite shriek.

"What's this suppose to prove?" Bruce asked

"Nothing really, that's the beauty of it. All it is is an excuse to see you all embarrass yourselves." Loki said grinning

"You little-" Natasha said charging at him.

He then disappeared.

"We have to act like the opposite sex?" Clint asked

"Well this is going to be tough. I've never done good with girls and now I have to be one. " Steve said with his hand on his face.

"Uhh guys...I'm having cramps." Clint said.

Everyone turned to Clint in horror.

"When Loki said that he changed our genders does that mean we experience everything that the opposite sex experiences?" Bruce asked.

"Oh hell no. I am not wearing a tampon!" Tony yelled.

Steve's eyes got big. "What's a tampon?" Steve asked.

"Does Loki really think we're going to dress up like the opposite sex?" Natasha asked.

"He seemed quite serious." Thor said.

"I am not shaving my mustache!" Tony said.

"Tony do you want to be a girl forever?" Bruce asked.

Tony looked down to his boobs but then looked down further.

"No." He said.

"Then we'll have to do anything it takes to get rid of this spell." Bruce said.

"Well guys...or girls...or whatever, looks like we have to go shopping." Natasha said.

"I am not kidding guys, what's a tampon?" Steve yelled.

**A/N: Oh my god writing this makes me laugh so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be up soon! Till then, please review and leave suggestions! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gender Swap**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm going to do a lot of small chapters about how each of the Avengers feel about this whole situation. So first up is Tony:**

Tony ran the red lipstick all around his lips. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He took a step back and looked at the damage.

His beard and mustache were both shaved off. He reeked of flowery perfume. Oh and yeah, he was wearing a wig.

"I look like a depressed clown." He said covering his face.

He clenched his fist and slammed it down on the bathroom sink. Why would Loki make him and the team go through this? They we're already embarrassed enough at the bar with all the people pointing and whispering about them. He had crossed the line and now, he would pay.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Tony. Are you going to come out? Everyone else is already done. We're just waiting for you." Pepper said.

Tony sighed as he reached for the glass of whiskey to the side of him. He took a long sip as he let out an "ahh".

He wiped his mouth and took a deep sigh out. He pushed open the door and stood in front of a room of all the Avengers dressed in drag.

Clint, Thor, Bruce, and Steve all had pink blush slapped on their faces, black mascara loaded on their eyelashes, and all had bright colored lipstick applied to their lips just like Tony.

The men all looked at each other awkwardly and embarrassed.

Clint broke the silence. "That eyeshadow really makes your eyes pop." Clint said hoping to cheer Tony up.

"Shut up." Tony said.

Tony signaled Pepper to follow him back to their room.

Pepper nodded as she followed behind him.

She closed the door of the room as she looked at Tony who was siting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands.

"I hate him." Tony said.

"Clint was just joking Ton-"

"I didn't mean Clint. I meant Loki." Tony said

Pepper sat down beside him and put her arm around his back.

"You'll be back to normal soon." Pepper reassured him.

Tony looked up to Pepper. His eyes were swollen and red and he was crying.

"Look at me Pepper! Look what I've done to myself!" He yelled at her.

Pepper examined his neatly trimmed and primped face. She frowned.

"It's not that bad Tony." She said.

"Not that bad? Pepper I have boobs and a vagina! How is that not bad?" He said viciously.

"Here." Pepper said reaching into her pocket. She opened her hand to reveal two pills.

"What's this?" Tony asked.

"Motrin." She said.

He blushed as he took the pills from her hand.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"It was just a feeling." Pepper said smiling.

"It sucks being a chick." Tony said.

Pepper laughed as she kissed Tony's cheek. "Tell me about it." She said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this small little chapter! :) Please review and leave suggestions **


	4. Chapter 4

Gender Swap

Chapter 4

Another short chapter! This is Steve's and what he thinks about being a girl.

Steve scanned the rack of books._ The Female Reproductive System. The Menstrual Cycle for Dummies. Female Hormones. Sex 101. _He grabbed a pile of books and ran to the check out counter.

The cashier looked up at him and gave him an odd look of expression.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's uhh...for my daughter!" He said making up an excuse.

Steve paid for the books and ran out of the book store.

When he got back to Stark Tower he ran and locked himself up in his room.

He spent hours and hours of looking at the books reading all about female anatomy.

"Oh my god...eggs? What are they like chicken eggs?" He said shocked.

"...EWWW! WHAT...OH LORD...OH GOD!" Steve screamed.

Bruce ran in.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Bruce asked.

Steve covered the books as fast a he could. He blushed.

"Uh nothing. I just...saw a gross bug!" He said.

Bruce sighed. "Oh. Alright." He said as he left the room.

Steve let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." He said.

He reopened the book to the page his was reading.

"Once a month a female will menstruate. Menstruation is the shedding of uterine lining. This often consist of blood and discharge."

Steve covered his mouth as he started to gag.

"Oh. My. Lord. That is revolting!" He said.

He turned to the next page to see a picture of what seemed looked like skin. He looked at the description of the photo at the bottom. "This is a picture of an actual female's uterus."

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Steve screamed as his face turned pale as he threw the book across the room. It hit the wall and left a huge dent.

Steve laid out on his bed as he started to feel extremely nauseous.

"That thing is in me. I have a uterus. I have eggs in me." Steve said.

He slowly stood up as he walked out his bedroom. He walked past Thor.

"Steven. Is something the matter? You look as if you have seen a spirit." Thor asked.

"." Steve blurted as he slugged past Thor.

He walked a few more steps as his knees gave out and he crashed to the ground.

Thor ran to his side.

"Are you ok?" Thor asked.

"No. No, I'm not." Steve said as he looked up to the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked.

"I have a uterus." Steve said.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I think this is my favorite one so far! :) Please review and I always love hearing your suggestions! :)**

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Gender Swap**

**This is Clint's AND Natasha's outlook on the whole situation.**

Clint and Natasha's bedroom was dark.

Clint stood over by the window looking out. He heard a noise coming from behind him. He watched as the door open and shut quickly.

"He-llo?" Clint asked as his voice quivered.

No response.

Clint shrugged as he turned back to the window. He then heard a thump from behind him.

He turned around. He started to breathe heavily.

"Tasha?" He asked.

Still no response.

He started to move around when something grabbed him. He felt breath on his neck.

Clint smiled. "I know what you are." Clint said.

He heard the breath now by his ear.

"Say it...out loud. Say it." A soothing voice whispered in his ear.

Shivers went down his spine.

"Vampire." Clint said.

He heard an low evil laugh.

"Are you afraid?" The voice asked.

"...No." Clint replied.

"Then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?" The voice asked in a hushed tone.

"Blood." Clint replied.

Clint watched as Natasha emerged from the shadows. She had on a jacket and her hair was slicked back. She grinned at him.

"That's correct." She said as she cornered him to the wall and slowly inched to his neck.

Clint let out fake screams and squeals of panic.

"Ahh! No! Edward NO!" Clint yelled while laughing.

Natasha neared his neck and kissed it.

Natasha pulled back as they both laughed.

"Alright Edward and Bella, check! What's next?" Natasha asked.

"Well we can either do Jack and Sally or Jack and Rose?" Clint said looking at his list of couples.

"Oh! Let's do Jack and Sally!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Let's go do it on the balcony!" Clint said jumping up and down.

After Clint drew scars on his face and arms and Natasha put two black circle around her eyes they raced off to the balcony outside.

Clint turned on the music which he had brought outside.

Natasha started to sing.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side, Where we could gaze into the stars"

Then Clint joined in.

"and sit together, now and forever for it is plain, as anyone can see, We're simply meant to be"

Natasha and Clint grabbed each other's hands and leaned in and passionately kissed each other. That's when they noticed they were not alone.

Tony stood by the door.

"Would you two mind keeping the f&*# down? You've been up for five hours now doing god knows what." Tony said with dark black bags under his eyes.

"What are you guys doing exactly?" Tony questioned them.

"We're acting out movie couples! But me as the girl and Natasha as the boy." Clint said.

"UH...Why?" Tony asked.

"We want to spice up our love life." Natasha said.

"Well could you guys try and keep it down? A lot of us are trying to sleep!" Tony snapped as he walked back inside.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other and smiled.

"Race you to the bedroom?" Clint said.

"Last one is a rotten egg!" Natasha yelled as she ran in.

-Thirty minutes later.-

Steve awoke from a peaceful dream to hear what sounded like yelling and screaming.

He busted out his door.

"SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE!" He yelled as he tried to listen to where the noise was coming from.

He then came in front of Clint and Natasha's door to hear the screams and yelling more clearly.

He tried the door knob but it was locked.

"HOLD ON GUYS I'LL SAVE YOU!" Steve said as he kicked open the door.

The door flew open as Steve ran in.

He then came running straight out.

"OH MY GOD!" Steve said running back to his room. "I am forever scarred!" Steve said as he bumped into Bruce.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

Steve was lost for words.

"Erhmkm Clint! Blarg grumble Natasha! Just. Golhpinhg...i never want to have sex." Steve finally said.

**A/N: Another short chapter! I promise I'll write longer chapters soon! I just need to write a Thor and Bruce chapter and then I'll develop the story and make the chapters longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gender Swap**

**Chapter...6**

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! So here's Thor opinion on about what is going on currently.**

"How dare you mock me you damned thing!" Thor said pointing at the bra laying on the floor.

Thor stood growling at the bra.

"Why doth you not cling on to my chest when I tell you to cling?" Thor yelled.

The bra didn't respond.

"Are you playing games with me? I am not in a gaming mood now!" He said growling at the bra.

"I will try to put you on one more time and if you fail me, you shall pay!" Thor said moving over to the bra.

He put the bra around his chest and held it up. Before he let go he said "CLING!"

He let go of the bra and watched in anger as the bra fell to the floor again.

"OH MY GODS! YOU MOCK ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Thor said calling his hammer to him.

He held the hammer up and jumped at the bra to attack. The door opened and in came Natasha.

"Uh..Thor, what are you doing?" Natasha asked.

Thor stopped in mid-swing and looked at Natasha.

"This pathetic mortal breast clinger is not working properly and is mocking my power!" Thor said.

"Mortal breast clinger? You mean a bra?" Natasha asked confused.

"A bra? Is that what this damned thing is named?" Thor asked.

Natasha laughed and nodded.

"Hold on a second." Natasha said as she left the room.

She came back a few seconds later with something in her hand.

"I've had my trouble with bras. But I can always depend on my sports bra." Natasha said handing Thor a black sports bra.

Thor held it up to his chest.

"Sports bra?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. It's a lot easier to put on. It's like putting on a shirt." Natasha explained.

Thor lifted the sports bra over his head and down his chest.

He jumped for joy when the sports bra stayed in place.\

He ran to Natasha and kissed her arm.

"Thank you oh mighty Natasha." Thor said.

Clint walked in the room.

"What the hell are you doing with my man?" Clint said.

Clint had gone full out girl. He wore high heels and a dress and had his nails painted. His wig was in curls and his make up was a bit too much. He grabbed Natasha.

"Nobody kisses on mah man but me." Clint said.

Thor started to laugh.

"Haha how dare such an ugly woman threaten me." Thor said.

Clint's eyebrow raised.

"UGLY? YOU THINK I'M UGLY. NATASHA HOLD MAH PURSE!" Clint said handing his purse to Natasha.

"Yes Clintasha." Natasha said annoyed.

Thor looked to Natasha.

"Clintasha?" He mouthed.

"He's going through a phase. Just go with it." Natasha mouthed back.

"So you think I'm ugly?" Clint said getting up in Thor's face.

"Did I say you're ugly? I didn't mean it." Thor said jokingly.

"Oh then that's- HELL NO! Don't act like I am dumb. I am not ugly I am beeutiful. Even ask mah boyfriend." Clint said pointing to Natasha.

Natasha was messing around with her nail.

"NATASHA! TELL EM I'M PURTTY." Clint said batting his eyelashes.

"Huh...what? OH...yeah... you're beautiful." Natasha said half heartedly.

Clint turned back to Thor.

"See I am BEETUIFUL!" Clint said framing his face with his hands.

Natasha rolled her eyes and hit Clint in the head and knocked him unconscious.

Thor backed away from Clint's body.

"Uh...Will he be well?" Thor asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine. I just needed him to shut up." Natasha as she took Clint's unconscious body and slid it out of the room.

"Enjoy the sports bra." Natasha said to him as she left.

Thor did a fake laugh as he watched in horror as she dragged Clint's body off.

Thor turned to his mirror and examined the sports bra. Natasha was right, it was quite nice.

Thor was examining his body when he heard a laugh from behind. It was Sif.

"Sif! What are you doing here?" Thor cried as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Spying on you." Sif said smiling.

Thor tried to cover his chest so Sif wouldn't see he was now a woman.

"Why do you have breast?" Sif asked.

Thor's cheeks turned cherry red.

He looked down to the ground. "Loki." Thor said.

"They look quite odd on you." Sif said laughing.

Thor smiled. "I've missed your laugh." He said.

Sif blushed. "I've missed you." She said.

"Well come here and kiss me then." Thor said.

Sif laughed. "I'm sorry I can't take you seriously with the breast." Sif said.

Thor frowned. "Just one little kiss?" Thor asked.

Sif rolled her eyes as she did a little peck on Thor's lips.

"Once you turn back to normal come back to Asgard and there will be more where that came from." Sif said.

Thor smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again but she was gone.

He had to get this spell removed as fast as possible.

Steve then randomly burst through the door.

"...i have ovaries too." Steve said as he fell to the ground.

Thor rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen." Thor said.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and of course leave your suggestions! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gender Swap**

**Chapter 7**

**Going to answer a question I got asked a few times about the last chapter about how Jane and Thor are suppose to be together. In my opinion I don't really like the Thor and Jane pairing. They just don't seem to go good with each other. But I love Sif and Thor together and actually in Norse Mythology and the comics they are actually together. So let's just say Jane moved on and Thor and Sif hooked up. So let's get on with one of the last short chapters, Bruce's!**

Bruce wiped the sweat off his brow. He cautiously emptied some chemicals in a beaker sitting on his lab table.

The chemical mix on the table let out a little puff of smoke and then turned blue.

Bruce smiled as he picked up the beaker in his hands and drank it.

He walked over to a mirror in the lab and pulled up his shirt.

He frowned.

"Another failed attempt. I was certain that try would turn me back to a male." Bruce said.

Bruce's phone buzzed as he took it out of his pocket.

"Dinner." A message read from Tony.

Bruce let out a sigh as he left his lab.

He entered the dinning room and looked around.

Clint was arguing with Natasha if his dress made his butt look big.

Thor was messing around with his sports bra.

Steve was looking at the eggs on his plate like they were some foreign object.

And Tony was flirting majorly with Pepper.

Bruce sighed again as he took a seat at his usual spot. He glanced at the take out box in front of him and opened it.

"Chinese again." He sighed.

Bruce silently ate. From time to time he would listen in onto the others' conversations.

"Clint I'm getting' real tired of your shit. Stop acting like a full-tilt diva." Natasha said.

"CLINTASHA! CLINT-ASHA!" Clint yelled.

"You look very beautiful in blue." Tony said to Pepper.

Pepper giggled. "Tony. Stop." She said blushing.

"This thing is itchy." Thor said as he moved around his sports bra.

"Eggs..." Steve said as he face got pale.

Bruce clenched his fist. He started to get really irritated. All he wanted to do was eat in peace.

"STOPPPP!" Bruce yelled.

Everyone suddenly sat up and moved away from Bruce for they feared that at any moment he would turn into the Hulk.

"ALL I WANT TO DO IS EAT IN PEACE. BUT NO. THAT I GUESS THAT IS TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR." Bruce said yelling.

"Listen to me very closely. We are getting this spell removed as soon as possible. You remember what Loki said? We have to dress, act, and even talk like the opposite sex which means one thing. We have to be the gender we are. SO Natasha, stop bitching about Clint. Steve, stop freaking out about having eggs in you. WE ALL HAVE THEM! Pepper and Tony, get a room. And Thor, please adjust your bra somewhere else." Bruce said fuming.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Bruce left the room in a huff.

"Geez. Somebody forgot to take their Motrin." Tony said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Bruce yelled.

"There's only one thing that can cheer that man up...alcohol." Natasha said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony asked Natasha.

"Well Loki wants us to act like our genders well why not go test that out on other people?" Natasha said smirking.

"Oh no. Not another bar." Steve said.

"Oh yes." Tony said smiling.

**A/N: Another short chapter I know. But I'm writing a long chapter right now. I think I'll be adding a few more chapters before I finish this series off. Again, please leave your suggestions and please review. So far all the feedback has been positive so I know I'm doing this story right. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Gender Swap

Chapter 8

**I apologize so much for the delay! I've been busy getting ready for school which is starting in a week. Ugh...And I've been busy running errands and doing chores and what not. I am sorry :(**

The Avengers all entered the bar awkwardly.

All eyes were on them.

They all walked in and glanced around the room.

They were set on a mission. To get rid of this curse.

Thor, Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Steve all donned feminine looks.

Natasha wore men clothes and reeked of Axe.

Pepper walked in behind the group.

"Alright. Do whatever you have to get this spell broken!" She said walking towards the bar.

Clint grabbed Natasha's hand as he whisked her off to a booth so they could make out.

Tony pushed up his boobs as he walked over to a gentlemen at the bar.

"Hey there hot stuff." Tony said.

The man glanced over to him.

"Well aren't you an ugly looking chick." The man said laughing.

Tony frowned.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Tony said aggravated.

The man shrugged. "No idea."

"I'm...I'm Tina Stark!" Tony said making up a fake girl's name.

The man's eyes got very wide.

"Are you Tony Stark's sister?" The man asked.

"Yes I am." Tony said proudly.

"Oh my apologizes. You aren't ugly. You were just...uhh standing in weird lighting. So would you like something to drink?" The man asked.

Tony glanced over to Pepper was sitting and sighed when he saw her talking to another guy.

"Um. NO thank you I am actually lesbian." Tony said slipping away.

He slipped his way along the crowd until he got to Pepper.

"Hey. Missed you." Tony said.

Pepper smiled. "You just can't stay away."

The man who was talking to Pepper before was now starring at the two oddly.

"She's lesbian and she's not interested." Tony said whisking Pepper away.

Pepper and Tony huddled into a booth and started to kiss.

"This feels odd. I am so use to feeling your beard when we kiss." Pepper said.

"Just shut up and kiss me Pep." Tony said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve glanced around the room awkwardly. Not only was Steve not good with girls he even sucked at being one.

He tried to look around for a guy he could talk to so he could try and get the spell broken.

He soon got discouraged and went to go sit in a booth in the way back of the bar. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Having trouble too tonight?" He heard someone say.

He looked up. There stood a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes smiling at him.

"Yeah. I am not very good with guys...or girls for that matter." Steve murmured under his breath.

"May I sit down with you?" The girl asked.

Steve scooted over and gestured for her to sit.

"Be my guest." Steve said.

"I am Loraine by the way." The girl said.

Steve tried to come up with a good girl's name for him.

"I'm...errr Stephanie!" Steve said.

"So Steph, can I call you that, what brings you to the pub tonight?" Loraine asked.

"I'm actually here with my friends." Steve said pointing over to Clint and Natasha and Tony and Pepper making out in some booths ahead.

"Ahh so you're the odd man out?" Loraine asked.

"I guess you could say that." Steve said shrugging.

"Well you're prettier than any of your friends. So why is it you don't have a boy toy on your arms?" Loraine asked.

"Oh...well...I am not really interested." Steve said messing with his fingers.

He wished so badly that he could be honest with this girl. It took every nerve and bone in his body not to say I got switched to a girl.

Loraine's eyebrow rose.

"Ohh...so you're lesbian?" Loraine asked

"Yeah...I guess you could say that." Steve said.

"That's funny...because I am too." Loraine said smirking.

Steve swallowed a big lump in his throat.

Loraine's phone started to ring. She opened it.

"Shit. Well looks like I am going to cut this date short." Loraine said.

"...This was a date?" Steve asked.

"No silly, that was just a joke." Loraine replied.

Loraine took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and handed it to Steve.

"Here's my number. Call me sometime." Loraine said.

Steve took hold of the piece of paper and examined it and nodded.

He looked up to say bye but Loraine was gone.

"Alright Steve, you got a girl number..." Steve then slapped his face.

"A lesbian girl's number." He added.

Steve then slammed his head on the table and put his head back in his hands.

"I want to be a guy again." He said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours passed by when the group finally decided it was time to leave.

"So. How'd it go everyone?" Pepper asked.

"Me and Clint made out the whole time." Natasha said smiling.

"OH MY GOD. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF, CLINTASHA. IT'S CLINTASHA." Clint screamed.

Then all of a sudden Clint fell down screaming.

Everyone rushed to him.

"Clint? Clint? Are you ok?" Natasha said kneeling down next to him.

Clint grabbed at him chest.

"MY...CHEST...IS...BURNING!" Clint screamed.

"We need to get him back to Stark Tower pronto!" Steve said.

Natasha suddenly then flung Clint over her arms.

There was complete silence.

"What? I have mussels too you know." Natasha said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group soon got back to Stark Tower.

Clint had stopped screaming but now he was asleep.

Natasha came out of their room.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"He's a guy again." Natasha said.

"How did he turn back into a guy?" Bruce yelled.

"That's not all folks...I am a girl again also." Natasha said.

All the guys eyes fell down to Natasha's chest.

She was right, she was a girl again.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO BACK TO NORMAL BUT WE'RE NOT?" Tony asked.

Natasha shrugged.

"I don't have a clue." Natasha said.

"And why is it that you weren't screaming in pain like Clint?" Steve asked.

"Clint's a wimp when it comes to pain. And well I, I take it like a man. Well if you excuse me I'm going to bed now." Natasha said walking back in to her and Clint's room.

The four Avengers stood watching her walk away with their mouths open. They were all extremely jealous.

"Lucky bitch." Tony said.

"We have to try and figure out what caused them to turn back." Bruce said.

"What has Clint and Natasha done that we haven't?" Thor asked.

Tony eyes got wide.

"Have sex with the opposite gender." Tony said.

Thor, Steve, and Bruce all turned to Tony in horror.

Steve ran to his room screaming. "!"

"You can't be serious." Thor said.

"Well, think about it. We've all gone full girl just like Clint has. We've talked to men, we've worn girl clothes. But none of us have had sex with a man. When Loki said we have to be the gender we are he must also have meant we have to have a sexual partner like most girls do." Tony said.

"There is no way in hell I am having sex with a guy." Bruce said.

"Do you want to be a female the rest of your existence?" Thor asked.

Bruce looked down to the ground.

"No." He said.

"Then it looks like we all have to sleep with a guy." Tony said.

"I hate Loki." Bruce said.

Steve ran back out to the living room. He was crying and his mascara was running.

"I AM NOT LOOSING MY VIRGINITY TO A GUY!" He screamed.

**A/N: I know this chapter was...mature. But I promise you there won't be any explicit sex scenes...unless that's what you guys want...erghhh I don't know. I feel so dirty writing this chapter. Well, leave your suggestions and please review! I'm starting to get ideas thought...Ideas that might cause this story to turn mature. I don't know. I need to hear all of your feedback. By the way, all of you are amazing :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Gender Swap**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOREVER! I've been sick and I've been getting ready to go back to school :( **

**~Three weeks later~**

Tony and Pepper sat in the penthouse of Stark Tower cuddling up to each other.

"I can't believe I'm still a chick." Tony said sighing.

Pepper played with his hair.

"Well you haven't tried everything Tony but you did learn the hard way that having sex with the opposite gender wasn't the key." Pepper said

Tony shivered.

"Don't remind me about that." He said.

"Well so far Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce are all back to normal. The two left are you and Steve." Pepper said.

Tony sat up and walked around.

"What have they done that me or Steve haven't?" Tony said.

"Accepted yourselves." Pepper said.

Tony paused. "What?" He asked.

"Maybe the reason neither you or Steve haven't changed back is because neither of you accept the fact that being a girl is not such a bad thing." Pepper said.

"Pepper...I think you might be right." He paused again. "But how am I suppose to accept myself?" He asked.

"Well...you need to stop looking on the negative side of this situation and start thinking positively." Pepper said.

"Well I can try...Ok positives, well, I smell pretty good most of the time...I finally get to wear high heels!" He said.

"You've wanted to wear high heels before?" Pepper asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well...they looked so...odd." Tony said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And if you don't mind I think I look pretty damn hot!" Tony said.

Pepper laughed.

Tony then bended down and let out a groan.

"I think it's working! Tony keep giving positives!" Pepper yelled.

"Well, agh, I finally got to, oww, go into a Victoria Secret's, this hurts, without getting kicked out." Tony said still kneeling over in pain.

"Good. Good. Keep listing more!" Pepper said encouraging him.

"I finally got to see what having a period was like. I found a new respect towards woman and what they go through on a daily basis." Tony said.

Then Tony stood up. The pain had stopped.

"Well?" Pepper asked.

Tony lifted up his skirt.

"I AM GUY AGAIN!" He yelled.

"I knew you could do it!" Pepper said.

Tony ran over to Pepper and kissed her.

"Let's...get...to...the...bedroom...now." Tony said.

Pepper laughed. "You read my mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve woke up again in the middle of the night to hear two pairs of screams and groans.

He walked out in the hallway and over to Thor's door and opened it.

"Thor?" Steve said quietly.

Thor turned in his bed and murmured "Where's my hammer?"

Steve inched closer to Thor and tapped his shoulder.

"Thor...Thor...please wake up." Steve said.

Thor awoke.

"STEVEN! WHY HAVE YOU AWAKEN ME AT THIS HOUR?!" He yelled.

Thor then paused and heard the groans also.

"Oh the sweet sound of sex." Thor said laughing.

Steve's eye flinched.

"You don't find it disturbing?" Steve asked shocked.

Thor laughed.

"OF COURSE NOT! Sex is a wonderful thing." Thor said.

"But...it looks so...gross!" Steve said.

"You've seen a couple having sex?" Thor asked.

"I accidentally walked in on Clint and Natasha." Steve said.

Thor's eyes got big.

"Well...Clint and Natasha like to have sex a different way." Thor said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well they like to see how much they can hurt each other." Thor said.

Steve looked around the room oddly.

"And...?" Steve asked.

"Well often it gets very bloody and violent." Thor said.

"They...make...each other bleed? HOW?!" Steve cried.

"Well Natasha is quite a bitter from what I hear." Thor said.

"...she...bites...Clint?" Steve said shakily.

"Natasha believes it heightens pleasure." Thor said.

"And...Clint likes being bit?" Steve asked.

"Well...I assume. Just listen to them. " Thor said.

Steve shuddered.

"i'm going to be a virgin forever." Steve said.

Thor laughed.

"Don't worry Steven! You're time will come soon!" Thor said laughing.

Steve's eye then became big and he walked out of Thor's room.

"STEVE? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Thor yelled.

"I need to go call someone." Steve said.

**A/N:Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Till then, please review and leave suggestions! :)**

**Also a big thank you to Miss America of the USA for giving me the idea of the key to changing back was everyone accepting themselves. Thank you! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated this story in about 7 months. Honestly, I lost interest in the story and couldn't think of how to finish it. But, I decided that I shouldn't keep you guys hanging forever so, here is a shitty written finale to this series. But I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the story so far!**

Steve walked towards the house phone. His fingertips caressed the top of it when he stopped.

'Steve, you really want to lower yourself to hooking up with a lesbian you met at a bar? You really think that's the solution? You're better than that.' He told himself.

He sighed and backed away. There has to be another way.

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink. He splashed cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Mascara and patches of cheap foundation dripped down his face. He cringed.

'I look like a clown. This isn't me. I shouldn't look like this.' He said to himself.

He stared at his face a bit longer and then turned away in disgust.

"It's the goddamn eggs. That's the issue." He grumbled.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

'Being a woman is ok. Being a woman is alright. The woman anatomy is not gross, its nature. It's ok that I'm a woman right now. Things could be much worse." He said out loud.

He gripped his stomach as he bent down over in agonizing pain.

When the pain subsided he glanced down at his pants and laughed.

"IT WORKED! I'm back to my old self again!" He yelled.

He busted out of the bathroom and knocked on everyone's doors.

"I AM A MAN AGAIN! I AM A MALE! I AM A MAN!" He said while letting out wolf howls.

Everyone emerged from their rooms.

"Thanks for disturbing a session of incredible sex, Steve." Natasha growled.

Clint stepped from behind Natasha with bruises, scratches, and little dabs of blood all over his body. Steve shuddered.

"Well now since we're all back to normal again, there's only one thing left to do."

"Get revenge." Everyone said.

"SHAWARMA!" Tony yelled over everyone.

Everyone turned to him with disapproving looks.

"So, I take that as a no?" Tony shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six Avengers approached Loki in the bar they had been in the previous night. As expected, there was Loki sitting in the same exact booth.

Thor came up to his clenched his neck and lifted him out of the booth and dragged him outside. He took Loki and slammed his body against the hard brick wall.

"I see…you have…all turned…back to normal." He squeaked out.

"SILENCE!" Thor yelled at him making his grip around Loki's neck tighter. Loki let out a quite shriek.

"Where's your scepter at, asshole?" Natasha barked at him.

"Oh….it…seems….I have….left it….elsewhere." He said quietly.

"We grow tired of your stupid games brother. The scepter, now, or your neck will be snapped." Thor said and gripped Loki's neck as hard as he could.

Loki started gagging and thrashing about on the wall. He then stopped and waved his hand as his scepter dropped near Natasha's feet.

Natasha's face beamed as she picked up the scepter and level it to Loki.

"How the hell do you work thi-" Natasha said as the scepter let out a bright light.

The light hit Loki and he fell from Thor's clutches and on to the ground. He let out a large breath of air and stood up.

"Idiot. I'm the only one who can wor-"He said before kneeling over and grabbing his legs.

Loki then stood up and everyone looked down to his pants. He looked up to Natasha in fear.

"You….didn't." He said.

Natasha smiled. "I so did."

Loki took a look down at his pants and frowned.

Natasha took a dress out of her bag and threw it at Loki's face.

"You'll need this." She said laughing and starting to walk away.

The other Avengers followed.

"WAIT!" Loki screamed.

"Hmm?" Natasha asked halfheartedly.

"How long does this last?" Loki asked.

"I think for about a year…I'm not sure, but it's safe to say for awhile." She said smirking.

"DAMN YOU, AVENGERS." Loki screeched.

"Yeah yeah, blah blah, fuck you." Natasha said flipping the bird.

The Avengers all exchanged high fives.

"Ok guys, now here's the part where we do a badass ending pose." Tony said excitedly.

Everyone stopped.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"You know at the end of 80's movies they always pose at the end? I think we should do that, because it feels right." Tony said, shrugging.

The five other Avengers exchanged glanced and shrugged.

"Sure, what the hell." Natasha said.

And so, the six Avengers walked into the moonlight as they all could distantly hear "Don't Forget About Me" playing in the background.

"On the count of 5." Tony said.

"5." said Clint.

"4" Natasha belted.

"3" Bruce chimed in.

"2" Thor said mightily.

"1!" cheered Steve

"ANDDDDD POSE!" yelled Tony.

And so the Avengers all froze in similar fist raised to the sky pose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, excuse me?!"

Yes Pepper?

"Why am I not included in this scene? I was a big part of the whole story and yet you haven't mentioned me once in this chapter."

Oh. I'm sorry Pepper. I just thought this would be a good scene for just the Avengers to do.

"Well, I am technically an Avenger. I do become Rescue later on and let's be completely honest, Tony would not be doing as good of a job as he has been doing without me."

…..You're right.

"When am I wrong?"

Good point. Alright, go right on ahead into the rest of the scene then, even though there's not much left.

"Thank you!"

Oh but Pepper one more thing.

"Yes?"

You promise you'll get your Rescue suit in Iron Man 3? I would love for that to happen.

"Anything for you Miss. Narrator!"

You're my favorite Pep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so Pepper and the Avengers all froze in similar fist raised to the sky pose.

**A/N: Well hopefully your eyes aren't burning on fire from this poorly written finale. But I was done with this fic 7 months ago so, A for effort? Yes? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this series. It was fun to write a somewhat CRACKish fic. I'll hopefully be doing more silly fics like this in the future with all the Avengers. So keep on the lookout! Again, thanks for all the support and thanks for reading it! You fuel me to write more.**


End file.
